Past the Point of No Return
by green eyed dragon
Summary: Sirius asks Remus to put on a show. He's not complaining, but this was not what he expected.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I don't own the song this fic is based on.

Well… I absolutely _love_ the Phantom of the Opera. The music is so awe inspiring. So I heard this song and the fic popped into my head.

**

* * *

****Past the Point of No Return**

Sirius came flying out of the fireplace in a burst of green flames. He fell flat on his face and quickly looked around to see if anyone had seen him. Thankfully, there was no one around.

He wasn't surprised to see his trunk come a few seconds after he had gotten up. It had a note attached that read 'Good Riddance!' in bright red ink. He sneered at the fireplace before turning to observe the room he was in. It didn't look much different than last time he had seen it.

Same comfy couches, same beautiful paintings, same bright green ferns everywhere. He smiled. Now this was a home. Not that dreary unfriendly mansion he had just been thrown out of.

Noticing he was alone, he called out, "Mrs. Lupin?"

Not even a minute later, a small pleasantly plump lady poked her head out of the only archway in the room. She smiled widely when she saw him, her dimples very prominent on her face.

"Sirius!" she called out. She rushed over to him and enveloped him in her arms. "You're here a day early. Is something wrong?" Her brow creased and she cupped his cheek.

Sirius smiled. "Not anymore. I'm home."

Mrs. Lupin chuckled lightly. "That you are. Remember you are always welcome." She looked around with a frown. "I just wish I had some notice in advance so I could clean the place up a bit."

"Oh please, your place looks fantastic as usual," he charmed her, adding a smile to make anyone melt.

"You're such a dear. You get going upstairs. Remus is in his room," she made a shooing motion towards the arch she came from. "I'll put your things away."

Sirius made to leave, but his eyes widened when he realized he left the note on the trunk. He went to grab it when Mrs. Lupin snatched it first. She frowned and then the frown turned to a scowl.

"I thought I told you go get going?" she turned to him, joking with the scowl still in place. He smiled sheepishly and made his way to exit the room.

He could have sworn he heard the woman grumble about how "purebloods have their heads so far up their tushes," followed by the ripping of paper.

Sirius ran his hand along the banister as he went up the stairs, not bothering to look where he was going as he remembered the way by heart. What he didn't remember, however was the music blaring from one of the closed doors.

He heard the high pitched sopranos and the low baritones molding in perfect harmony. He smiled, thinking even though it was a bit different then the rock he listened to, it still sounded great to him.

He was surprised to hear the music get louder when he reached Remus' room. Shrugging, he raised his fist to knock but rearranged his hair before doing so.

"Mom, I told you that I was going to be busy for the next hour!" Sirius chuckled.

"Alright then, I guess I'll just have to leave," he called to Remus through the door. He heard a shriek and a thump before the music stopped and loud footsteps came running to the door. The lock was undone and then Sirius had an armful of his best friend.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around Remus' waist, squeezing the boy to him tightly.

"amithegoo," Remus mumbled into his friend's shoulder. Sirius laughed and pulled back.

"What was that?" Remus blushed.

"I missed you."

"Oh. Awe, I missed you too Moony," Sirius returned affectionately, pulling the smaller boy in for another hug.

They both pulled back after realizing they had been hugging for a bit too long.

"So, uh…come on in!" Remus gestured. He took his previous place on the bed, which was piled with books and papers of all kinds, leaving no space for Sirius to sit. His feet automatically took him to his usual chair by the window and he plopped down, slouching down.

He rubbed the arms of the fluffy black chair with his thumbs, relishing in the fact that he was finally free of his horrid family. He didn't even hear Remus call him.

"Sirius?" He snapped out of his trance.

"huh…oh, what's up?" Remus smiled fondly at him.

"I was just telling you that I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow," he repeated and then thoughtfully added, "not that I mind."

Sirius scowled. "That woman was driving me crazy. I just snapped on her, pulled out my wand and everything." He gave a smug smirk. "Got her good too."

Remus looked alarmed. "Sirius, we're not going to have Ministry officials trying to knock down our door are we?"

His friend snickered. "No, don't worry. I just knocked a few of her more fragile prized possessions off the shelves." He frowned in remembrance. "Then the bitch kicked me out of the house."

Seeing Remus' worried look he added. "But I'm not harmed. And I'm not going to get in trouble by the Ministry." Remus visibly calmed.

"Is my interrogation done? Because there a few questions I would like to ask you too," At Moony's nod, he continued. "What was that music coming from your room?"

Remus blushed bright red. "Oh. It was my new album." He held up a record case for Sirius to see. "The Phantom of the Opera."

Sirius smirked. "Opera huh?"

Remus threw a pillow at him, but being the athlete he was, Sirius caught it deftly. "Shut up Padfoot. I like it." To prove his point, Remus got up and turned the record back on. "This is a good song."

Sirius watched Remus mouth the words along with the singer, giving a smile to Sirius. "It doesn't sound British." He noted.

"No. It was sent to me by my aunt from America." Sirius made a face as the female singer's voice rose to an extremely high pitch.

"I don't know. It's kind of odd." Remus stuck out his tongue. "I can't just listen to music. I need a show." He explained. "Entertain me Remmie."

Remus shrunk down, waving off his request. "Please? I promise I'll be good in school this year."

Remus thought for a minute and then changed the music. The tone instantly grew darker, Sirius was surprised as Remus closed his eyes and struck a pose, facing away from Sirius.

He turned his body to look over his shoulder, not moving his feet. He gave Sirius a sexy smirk, mouthing the words.

_You have come here_

_in pursuit of_

_your deepest urge,_

_in pursuit of_

_that wish,_

_which till now_

_has been silent,_

Remus turned all the way around and started walking towards Sirius's chair in a manner that instantly caused his pants to tighten.

_silent . . ._

He reached Sirius's chair and using one finger, lifted the dark haired boy's chin to force Sirius to look at his eyes. He gulped at the fire he saw there.

_I have brought you,_

_that our passions_

_may fuse and merge -_

_in your mind_

_you've already_

_succumbed to me_

He circled the back of Sirius's chair, running a hand along the top. Once he reached the other side he leaned over to look in Sirius' eyes.

_dropped all defenses_

_completely succumbed to me -_

_now you are here with me:_

_no second thoughts,_

_you've decided,_

_decided . . ._

Remus splayed himself across Sirius' lap, using a hand to caress his friend's tan face.

_Past the point_

_of no return -_

_no backward glances:_

_the games we've played_

_till now are at_

_an end . . ._

He lifted the same hand again but this time to place it on the back of Sirius' neck and pull his face downward.

_Past all thought_

_of "if" or "when" -_

_no use resisting:_

_abandon thought,_

_and let the dream_

_descend . . ._

He stroked a hand through the dark locks on his friend's head, the whole time making sure Sirius' shocked eyes stayed trained on his.

_What raging fire_

_shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire_

_unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction_

_lies before_

_us . . .?_

He raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner, smirking when he saw Padfoot's eyes get even wider.

_Past the point_

_of no return,_

_the final threshold -_

_what warm,_

_unspoken secrets_

_will we learn?_

_Beyond the point_

_of no return . . ._

Abandoning his act, Remus pushed his face up, closing the miniscule gap between their faces. Their lips met and stilled for a moment, both too wrapped up in the sensation to do much else.

Slowly, they pulled apart, both blushing at the next words that came out of the player.

_In my mind,_

_I've already_

_imagined our_

_bodies entwining_

_defenseless and silent_

Sirius smirked and leaned down, once again joining their lips, although this time, experimentally moving them against one another. Their eyes closed and Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck to deepen the kiss.

_Past the point_

_of no return -_

_no going back now:_

_our passion-play_

_has now, at last,_

_begun . . ._

In the next few seconds however, Remus found himself lying on the floor in shock. He had pulled back at the lyrics of the song, and without Sirius' arms to hold him up, he just rolled right onto the ground.

He scrambled to his feet and hurriedly attempted to shut the record player off. "Shit!" he cursed, as the next few lines flowed through unbidden.

_Past all thought_

_of right or wrong -_

_one final question:_

_how long should we_

_two wait, before_

_we're one . . .?_

Seeing as he could do no more than hit the player in the state he was in Remus was having a very hard time shutting it off. Not long after however, he felt someone come from behind and press against his back. He turned to see Sirius reaching an arm over to shut off the record.

Remus turned red and gulped when he saw the knowing smiled spread across his face. He felt hands running up and down his sides, and tilted his neck when he felt Sirius start pressing kisses against it. He reached back to grab Sirius's head and pulled him in for a kiss.

Sirius pulled back and whispered in Remus' ear, "You know, I kind of like this music. It's catchy." Moony let out a giggle and turned around to face Sirius.

"Past the point of no return…" he started to sing. That's all he got out however, because the next moment Sirius claimed his lips in another kiss.

**The End.**

* * *

yay! Well happy new day, as it is 2 in the morning. The things I do for this site…sigh. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it

Please Review!

Oh and let me know if you think I should continue it or just leave it as a one shot?


End file.
